


Above the Red Sky

by PeachyPuffBalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somewhat like Warm Bodies movie, Survivor!Suga, Wholesome and Protective!Daichi, Zombie!Daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPuffBalls/pseuds/PeachyPuffBalls
Summary: “Oh, so your name is Daichi.” The silver-haired human’s laugh was beautiful music to his ears. “I thought you were telling me to ‘die’ or something. By the way, I’m Suga.”The brunet zombie slowly grinned, the evil red flesh on his slightly torn cheek scrunches like brownies. “S-Suga…” He likes his name very much.“Okay, your smile is creeping me out.” But Suga’s own smile never faltered. “You look hot, though.”~~~~~In which Sugawara Koushi is a human survivor struggling to live in a zombie apocalypse, then he finds a very handsome zombie who tries to protect him from other undead. Together, they try to find a particular sanctuary inhabited by remaining survivors who still live and working for the cure.But on their journey, Suga begins to realize that humanity didn’t need a scientific and complicated cure after all.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	Above the Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the Warm Bodies movie, then I'm sure you'll know some points for this story. Hope you like it!

Legs moving like a cheetah and heart beating like the speed of a racecar. If Suga isn’t fond of any sports before this apocalypse has started, then he would definitely not survive for a goddamn month.

Suga played volleyball, even made it to the nationals with his team, but the game didn’t really start because of a global crisis. He was almost graduating college, almost going to be an elementary school teacher, but the judgment day for humanity had intervened every dream that he’s almost reaching. A virus outbreak happened, made many people sick, and then many died.

But they didn’t stay dead. Oh, hell no, they didn’t stay dead at all. Rising quickly from their unwakeable sleep, they become mindless zombies who only think of devouring any warm-blooded creature that they see. Of course, the best example of warm-blooded creatures is humans.

And right now, Suga is trying to save his ass from getting bitten by the runner zombies. Yup, there are different varieties of zombies, and Suga definitely hates the ones who are chasing him at the moment. They are faster than typical humans, but most athletes won’t have a problem outrunning them. The area that he’s trying to get past through is abundant with runners, and the silver-haired survivor seriously didn’t expect that.

 _‘Goddamn freaks…’_ Suga’s huffs of breath became more erratic. If he doesn’t manage to get away from them soon, he’ll be dead. There’s no chance that he’ll turn into a zombie; the group that was chasing him will surely eat every flesh in his body. They won’t waste anything until all that is left is his bones and skull.

Why did he even try to get in this huge-assed city anyway? Oh, wait, he was scavenging for food and meds. He did get a bunch of them, filled his backpack to the brim. But then the shop that he was scavenging had an alarm, and everything went to a hellish runaway party.

Right now, he takes a turn to the left. And then he almost stopped in his tracks when he found a figure standing in the middle of the way. A hunky brunet wearing a hoody jacket and jogging shorts...

Damn, those thighs looked extremely fine. And those thick biceps and shoulders...

If this apocalypse isn’t actually happening, Suga would’ve thought that he just set his eyes upon the most handsome man he ever met in his whole life…

… But the hunk of a man was definitely a zombie because:

  1. There’s no way a human would just be standing there like an idiot.
  2. His left cheek was slightly torn off, and his eyes were white. Yup, the signs of being a zombie. And finally;
  3. Hunky men like him are commonly distinguished as zombies nowadays. Heck, there’s also a hunkish runner chasing Suga right now.



_‘I think I need to use my bat right now…’_ Suga pulled out a baseball bat sticking out on his backpack. He readied himself to strike and aimed for the head, the critical point of taking out a zombie. He already felt sorry that he’s going to take out someone so handsome and such a hunk.

“F-Follow…!”

What the hell? _‘A-Am I crazy or something?’_

“S-Safe p-place…!” The zombie even motioned his hand as if he wants to lead the way.

Suga couldn’t believe it. The hunky zombie could talk! It was barely audible, but Suga could definitely understand what he said.

But no. Oh, heck, no! Suga is not going to trust this zombie even if he can talk. _‘No zombie is good. That’s rule number 1 in Oikawa’s Zombie Apocalypse Handbook!’_ Gritting his teeth, he swung his bat.

WHAM!

…

…

…

 _‘H-How did he…?’_ Suga was shocked. The zombie just dodged his attack; he backed away as soon as the bat was almost going to hit the side of his face. There’s no freaking way a zombie could do such a thing!

The hunky zombie frowned. And when they heard the runners approaching closely to them, he quickly grabbed the human’s wrist and ran as fast as they could.

 _‘SERIOUSLY?!’_ This situation isn’t written on his best friend’s handbook! A stunningly handsome zombie helping him get away from his fellow undead buddies? Suga always thought the world is coming to an end, and a _good_ zombie then showed up and actually help him! “W-Where are you taking me?!” He tried to get away from his hold, but the grip of the zombie was too firm.

“S-Safe p-place,” the zombie muttered without even looking back.

“How could I even trust you when you’re a freaking zombie?!” Suga huffs angrily as he continued to be forced to run with the undead hunk.

“I-I n-nice z-zombie…”

 _‘How bold of you to say that!’_ Again, Suga didn’t trust him, but he couldn’t really do anything but follow him. If he was just tricking him, then Suga still has one weapon in his backpack aside from his bat.

He had a gun, yes, and Suga is sure that he wouldn’t miss next time.

The sun was already setting when they reached a small house near the city's outskirts. Suga tried to catch his breath for a moment after the zombie finally let go of his wrist. When he finally regained his composure, he looked around and noticed that there aren’t any zombies around this area. It really confused him; why on this forsaken world would this zombie help him? He never heard of such a phenomenon to happen like this before. Oikawa always said that all zombies are always hungry for human flesh, and they’d attack as soon as they find one.

But this zombie… This freakingly handsome zombie just saved him. But why, though?

“C-Come i-inside…” The zombie’s gruff and shaky voice being able to coherently speak was still a big mystery for Suga.

Suga crossed his arms as he gave him a glaring look. “Look, dude. I don’t really think I should trust you. You’re a freaking zombie! An undead cannibal for human flesh!”

The zombie then moved towards him and tried to touch his shoulder. “I-Is n-not s-safe—”

Suga grabbed his hand before he could even touch him. “Why should I trust you?” He asked, looking straight at the zombie’s ghostly white eyes. While waiting for an answer, Suga can’t help but be mesmerized by a particular detail in his eyes. If one would just look closely, the zombie had an actual brownish iris beneath the white coloring on each eye. _‘Brown eyes suit him if he didn’t become a zombie… Wait, why am I so mesmerized about his eyes?’_

“—b-bad z-zombie…”

Suga shook his head, trying to fight the blush from creeping on his face. “I-I’m sorry, what?” _‘There’s no freaking way I just daydreamed about a zombie…’_

“I-I’m n-not b-bad—”

BOOM!

Something exploded in the city, and both human and zombie flinched at the sound of it. Whatever that was, it would surely lure in the zombies, especially the deadlier ones. It wouldn’t be safe to be outside the shelter at this point in time, and Suga knew it too well.

Without any more arguments, Suga let go of the zombie's hand, sighed, and eventually went inside the house. They’re going to have to talk about everything that happened, and hell, it will definitely be a long talk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Suga didn’t bother taking a tour of the small house. He went straight to the couch and pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack. He was definitely hungry from all that running, and he still can’t believe what happened today.

 _‘Okay, so a hot zombie just saved me from his other pals,’_ Suga thought as he munched on his food. He then observed the said zombie, who was currently munching on a whole raw chicken. It’s not exactly a chicken from the wild, but the fact that he’s eating it raw made Suga’s stomach churn a little. _‘Should I ask his name or let him enjoy his meal first?’_

The zombie then noticed that the human was observing him, so he cocked his head at him in confusion.

 _‘He’d be adorable if he wasn’t a zombie…’_ Suga sighed as he finally decided to ask his name. “So… Uhm… What’s your name?” He didn’t know why it was so awkward to talk to a zombie.

The zombie spoke like a struggling old geezer. “D-Die…”

“Um… Come again?” Suga was trying to reach for his backpack to get the gun. His nerves were suddenly alerted.

“D-Dai… c-chi…”

…

…

“… Oh, so your name is Daichi!” Suga smiled before he mentally smacked his head for his misjudgment. “I thought you were telling me to ‘die’ or something. By the way, I’m Suga.” He laughed softly, the awkwardness finally fleeting away. Seriously, why did everything feel so awkward right before this moment?

_‘It’s because you don’t trust him, dumbass…’_

He would like to pretend that his brain didn’t just insult him five seconds ago.

“S-Suga…” The zombie slowly grinned, the evil red flesh on his slightly torn cheek scrunches like brownies. And Suga tried not to freak out at how horrible he looked right now with that creepy injury. Although he could still think that Daichi isn’t really bad-looking.

“… Okay, your smile is creeping me out.” Suga jokingly stated, and his own smile never faltered. “You look hot, though.” And before he could munch on his chips again, he realized what he just said and blushed. He almost wanted to apologize, but then seeing Daichi began chewing on his own food made him think that the zombie was too oblivious to process the compliment.

_‘And here, you’re attracted to a super handsome zombie. You’ve gone crazy with the world, Koushi…’_ Suga didn’t want to think about it any longer and just minded to fill his stomach with more chips.

Suga expected to have a long talk in order to trust the zombie, but it seems that he’s convinced enough that Daichi won’t hurt him. Not yet, maybe. But if he really did, he has a gun in his backpack to shoot him on the head. Even if Suga admits that he’s starting to have a crush on him, he won’t hesitate to spill his brains out.

“Y-You w-want s-sleep…?” Daichi snapped him off from his thoughts.

“What?”

Daichi suddenly stood up and went to the door at the end of the living room. It really confused Suga, but then the zombie revealed a lovely bedroom with a twin-sized bed and other bedroom furniture. Daichi pointed his finger toward the bed and said, “S-Sleep, S-Suga?”

“Oh…” Again, Daichi never ceases to surprise the human. “Um… That would be nice. Thank you.”

“B-Bathroom’s t-there…” Daichi then pointed at another door.

“Gee… Thanks.”

“K-Kitchen…”

“Daichi, are you really a zombie?” Suga sighed, and Daichi looked at him confusingly. After biting on a bland-tasting chip, he continued, “Zombies don’t talk. Zombies eat humans at sight. Zombies don’t know what a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen look like. Zombies don’t think, and they have low IQ.”

Daichi was still confused. What was he saying? He’s a zombie; he knows that to himself.

Suga shook his head and let out another sigh. “I’m going to get ready to sleep. Sleep wherever you want, but I’m taking the bed.” There was a slight pang in his chest, but he ignored it. _‘Can’t risk you eating me while I sleep. No, Koushi. You’re not letting a zombie sleep beside you tonight, even if he’s the hottest zombie that you ever saw in your whole goddamn life.’_

If Daichi was human, Suga would’ve gladly tried to seduce him. Such a thing is now acceptable in this global crisis; people need to relax from time to time too, y’know?

But Daichi isn’t human; he’s a flesh-eating zombie. So—

“C-Can’t I-I s-sleep w-with y-you…?”

…

…

“No.” After that cold answer, Suga immediately went to the bathroom. He closed the door, locked it, and he began screaming internally. _‘If you’re only human, Daichi… If you’re only human…’_

Somehow, Suga knows that he would be having trouble falling asleep tonight.


End file.
